Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of displaying information via a graphical user interface, and specifically to generating navigation interfaces that facilitate navigation of ebooks.
Description of Related Art
Digital devices present readable digital content such as novels, news articles, and short stories as well as digital content such as videos and pictures. Current interfaces for navigating ebooks provide for linear navigation and for coarse navigation. These interfaces are adequate for reading novels but are less suitable for reading reference books such as textbooks or for reading collections of content such as cookbooks or magazines. For example, a user reading a section in a textbook consults a glossary but cannot conveniently return to the section the user was reading.